Parallel
by KyouTenTai
Summary: This is what happens when a hero falls in love with... a hero. [CharacterxCharacter] [Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai] [Now: Gouenji/Ishido x Toramaru]
1. Mark x Dylan

**Parallel**

[Mark Kruger x Dylan Keith]

**Made in the USA**

-For Shoujiki Shouji-

* * *

Dylan stared into the ceiling of his room, which is also Mark's, and wondered if that captain of Unicorn shares the same feelings towards each other. Then, he took a quick glance on his left just to find out that Mark wasn't sleeping yet.

"Mark?" Dylan muttered mutedly in the dark. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yep," Mark replied in a soft tone. "Ask ahead."

Dylan questioned Mark hesitantly. "Won't you feel annoyed if I keep stickin' around with you like this?"

"C'mon, Dylan. Having you with me is all that I've ever wanted."

Dylan heaved a sigh of relief. He could finally carve a sincere smile after hearing the thing he had been longing to all this while.

The room was plunged by an awkward silence, until Mark faced his bestie and continued. "Maybe this sounds a bit weird, but I think of you as more than a best friend sometimes. I mean like—you're really important to me and of course I don't mind if you're glued to me or anything."

The he paused a while before going on with his words.

"Ever heard of the song 'Made in the USA'?" Mark snorted. "I think it represents us a lot, except that… you know, I don't go for a war."

There was still an awkward silence.

"Hey, Dylan?"

The situation was still.

Mark sighed and pulled Dylan's eye cover off his face just to find that he was dozing off. He quickly put the cover back to its original place and blushed at the thought of his sappy words just now.

_Oh, Mark. Just forget that you ever said anything. _Mark said to himself and squeezed his eyes shut before falling into a slumber.

Meanwhile, Dylan jumped off the bed and cheered. No, he wasn't sleeping at all. He did listen to every single words Mark said.

_Made in the USA, huh…? Sappy, but romantic. _Dylan gritted his teeth, controlling himself from going any crazier. _I've never thought Mark could be this… Ah…_

And so, another yaoi couple has been born…

* * *

**Sorry if Dylan is OOC. I made this out of boredom, so… it comes out very short and idiotic (gomen, Shoujiki-san…). Next is GouKidou, requested by Hinano Kinsuke. The next after next could be... Either Hiroto x Fubuki or RanKyou.**


	2. Hiroto x Fubuki

**Parallel**

[Kiyama Hiroto x Fubuki Shirou]

**You and Me Under the Stars**

* * *

Fubuki stared up in the black sky, inquisitively wondering why and how stars are made. Scientifically, yes, the shimmering objects hanging in the galaxy are formed by helium, but what are the composites that enable stars to glow? The nature is quite perplexing, and is fairly impossible to be explained.

"Hiroto-kun…" Fubuki muttered. "Aren't the stars pretty…?"

The redhead simply nodded while folding his arms, markedly agreeing on Fubuki's statement. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I think… the stars are a part of me."

"Do you think I should become like the star, instead of the wind?" Fubuki asked. "Or should I become both?"

Hiroto flashed him a gentle smile. "I think you're great in your own way."

Fubuki gasped, slightly blushing. "Is… Is that so?"

"Yep." Hiroto chuckled. "You've exceeded the wind and you shine brighter than the stars."

Fubuki smiled, satisfied with what he had heard. "Do you think I have to become anything else?"

"Yes." Hiroto replied.

Fubuki arched his eyebrows, staring into Hiroto's eyes. "What is it…?

"I want you to become…" Hiroto paused for a little while, and kissed Fubuki's forehead. "Mine."

* * *

**I still cannot find the idea for GouKidou, so I made this first. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's short!**


	3. Gouenji x Toramaru

**Parallel**

[Gouenji Shuuya x Utsunomiya Toramaru]

**A Kiss**

* * *

**I literally don't ship this pairing, but I am fine with any yaoi couples. Consider this as a fan service for any GouenjixToramaru shipper out there, sincerely written by me. **

**Also… I have a lot of OC x character requests undone… What should I do?! I am not an expert when it comes to hetero couples. I don't even have the slightest idea of what to write!**

**Help! /drowns/**

**And sorry for any spelling / grammatical errors!**

* * *

The day was scorching hot.

Toramaru took his gray coat off with a heavy sigh and simply tossed it on the sofa in his office. He was completely worn out after today's hard work, and if he could, he wanted to call it a day. But he still had loads of stuffs and paper works lying on his desk, waiting to be done.

Just when he was about to take the black tie off his neck, he could feel a pair of arms, wrapping around his waist firmly. Those hands with tanned skin were really familiar—he knew the owner well. "S—Seitei… What are you—"

"You owe me something," Ishido whispered in his right-hand man's ear.

Toramaru fidgeted as he could feel a warm breath around his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut, and grabbed Ishido's hands, trying so hard to push them off him. "Wh—what? I don't remember owing you any—"

"You do," Ishido snapped in, and started to trail his lips down to Toramaru's neck. "But I don't fancy wasting my time asking you to remember it. All I want you to do now is… to settle it."

Toramaru moaned a little. "H—how can I?"

"Easy…" Ishido paused for a while, and gobbled on the boy's (or man's, whatever) neck before continuing. "One hot kiss would do."

"Pardo—"

The blonde breathed in. "On the lips. Now."

Toramaru struggled against the Holy Emperor's firm embrace, but he found it quite useless. Ishido was way stronger than he is (the fact that a man like him would detest), and moreover, he was damn tired to use his energy anymore.

Obediently, he turned around and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself steady. Five minutes or so had passed, but he still didn't move any closer to Ishido, who was still wrapping his hands around Toramaru.

"Tch," Ishido groaned. "You are a waste of time."

Ishido pulled the bluish black haired boy for a passionate kiss, which Toramaru declined by pushing him away. Much to his depression, Ishido didn't budge even a little. Ishido closed his eyes, enjoying the warmness and wetness of the hot kiss, and finally parted for air.

Toramaru's face heated up. He could've sworn that Seitei chuckled upon seeing his red cheeks.

"What a feast," Ishido said.

"Okay, okay," Toramaru panted. "What is it that I owed you?"

"Nothing, in fact."

Toramaru stared at Ishido. "Wh—"

"You are welcome." Ishido beamed, and exited the office.

Toramaru was left with a mixed feeling. Shy, depressed, tired and… confused.

And when he finally got the idea, he banged his head against the wall.

He had never owed Seitei anything…


End file.
